Love and Fate
by Goodwillwin1297
Summary: When Elena returns to Elijah after checking on her Aunt, they didn't just talk. They had sex together. After the sacrifice and all that Elena finds out that she's pregnant with his impossible child. How will this change things for everyone?
1. Prologue

**I own nothing at all!**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Prologue**

Elena Gilbert had just arrived at the Lockwood Mansion for the second time that day. She had left her Aunt Jenna in the capable hands of the Salvatore Brothers, while in the capable hands of her boyfriend, Stefan. Elena was somewhat looking forward to seeing Elijah, talking with him. He was calming with a dangerous edge to him, which was a nice change for her. The first time they met was scary, but also arousing.

She was afraid of him, and the attraction she felt towards him. Ever since he appeared in her house that day undercover as an author she had tried to keep her distance, tried to forget about him. But it was becoming hard every single day, almost unbearable now. Entering the Lockwood Mansion she saw Elijah standing by the fireplace. He lifted his head when she came in, a neutral look on his face. "Welcome back" Elijah greeted.

Elena threw her purse onto the coffee table in the living room before sitting down on the couch. "Tell me, what is Klaus' curse" Elena demanded. Elijah sat down next to her on the couch, their legs barely touching. Elena stiffened at the contact, but was also filled with longing. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers, his hands in her hair. Elena immediately responded to his touch, opening her lips to accept his demanding tongue.

Elena knew she should push him away, but she didn't want to. Elijah's hands skimmed her body, stopping to grip her ass. He lifted her into his lap, making her straddle him. After a few minutes he pulled away, eliciting a whine from Elena. Elijah gave her a somewhat dark smirk, his eyes black as night from lust. "Before we continue you must know that I like to be in control, you will submit to my will if we go any further" Elijah said huskily.

Elena tried to kiss him once again, but he gripped her hair and held her back. The pain felt bad, but also good. "You must tell me, with words, that you want this" Elijah ordered. "I-I… want this, please" Elena whispered. "Are you sure, because there is no stopping me once we start" Elijah warned. "I don't care, please take me" Elena insisted.

That was all Elijah needed as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. Elena let loose a squeal of surprise, but didn't protest to his barbaric handling of her. Elijah carried her to a guest room before tossing her onto the queen bed. "Strip, now" Elijah ordered. Elena was becoming so wet. Elijah inhaled deeply, grinning at the scent of her arousal.

Elena removed her clothes as fast as possible until she was bare before him, lying on the bed. Elijah had removed his suit jacket and button up shirt, leaving him shirtless. Elena drank in his chiseled upper body like he was a god. "Like what you see" Elijah said cockily. Elena climbed into a sitting position only to find herself being dragged to the edge of the bed by Elijah. He placed her to where he face was level with crotch.

"You will not speak unless spoken to directly or move unless I give permission, which you must ask for, understand" Elijah explained. "Yes Elijah" Elena said. "Good girl, you are pleasing me already" Elijah said. Elena had tried the name thing with Stefan before, it was a disaster, but with Elijah it felt so amazing. Elijah pulled his cock out of his pants, which was only half-erect. Elena couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

He was so huge, so long and thick that it was inhuman, especially since he wasn't fully erect. Elijah began to stroke his cock leisurely as he took in her naked form, mostly her breasts. "Do you want to suck my cock, pleasure me like a wanton whore" Elijah said seductively. Elijah had released his cock, which was now fully erect. Elena tried to reach for him, but grabbed her wrist tightly, stopping her.

"Remember what I said, you must ask for permission my sweet girl" Elijah said softly. "May I suck your cock Elijah" Elena pleaded, connecting eyes with him. "You may little one, only your mouth though" Elijah said, releasing her wrist. Elena leaned forward and took in his tip, making him shudder. "Don't play with me Elena" Elijah said. Elena slowly took in more and more of his cock, but she had to stop halfway since she couldn't fit in anymore of him without deep throating.

Elena had only ever had sex with two people, her first being more shy so they didn't go too deep into anything, and her second being too much of a gentlemen to ask for a blowjob. This was her first time, Elijah knew, but she had a talent for it, a talent he was planning on bringing out. Elijah thrusted forward until she had him in all of his entirety inside her mouth. He couldn't help the groan at the feeling of her mouth, so wet and inviting.

Elena was trying not to choke on his mighty cock as he was still in her mouth, deep throating her. "A virgin mouth is good, but not as great as a virgin ass" Elijah said. He thrusted into her mouth at a fast pace, wanting to cum in every one of her holes. Elena licked and sucked to the best of her abilities, which gave him immense pleasure. "Do you wish for me to cum in your mouth, do you want to swallow my essence" Elijah grounded out, close to release.

Elijah had amazing self-control, especially when it came to sex. In order to cum in her mouth he would have to lose it for the moment. Elijah had his hands wrapped in her hair, anchoring her to him. Elena couldn't answer him, which he knew. Their eyes were still connected, revealing pure lust. Suddenly he came in her mouth, his hot seed pulsing down her throat. Elena swallowed it as best she could, but some cum had still dribbled out of her mouth.

Once finished Elijah pulled his cock out of her, which was still hard and throbbing. Elijah wiped at his cum with his thumb, cleaning her face, before holding his thumb out towards him. Elena sucked it with ease, tasting the saltiness of him. Elijah pulled his thumb away from her. "Such a good little girl, my girl" Elijah cooed. Elijah stripped himself of the rest of his clothes with ease.

"Have you ever had anal sex before" Elijah inquired. Elena shook her head in the negative, making Elijah frown. "When I address you I expect a verbal response" Elijah said. Elijah grabbed her by the back of the neck. "Now, answer my question" Elijah ordered. "No, I haven't been taken there" Elena said quietly. Elijah released her with a nod.

"Good, get onto your hands and knees facing the headboard" Elijah commanded. Elena did so dutifully, her ass in the air giving him a wonderful view. Elijah spit into his hand before rubbing his shaft, lubricating it. Elena was beyond nervous, scared even. Anal was something that had never interested her, it scared her. "Elijah, I don't think I can do-" Elena began, but let out a yelp when he harshly slapped her ass.

"I told you not to speak" Elijah said coldly. Elena was filled with dread, she didn't want this anymore. Elena made a split second decision, flying off the bed and running for the door. Nevermind that she was naked, she wanted to get out of there. Elijah didn't chase after her, which surprised her. She had reached the front door with no problems, but before she could touch the door handle she was grabbed from behind and pulled back into a warm body.

It was Elijah, who was scowling in cold fury. "I told you there is no stopping at this point, but you insist on running from me" Elijah said harshly. Elijah grabbed her wrist and dragged back up the stairs, back into the bedroom. Elijah threw her onto the bed hard, making her hit her head on the headboard lightly. Her head throbbed, but that was it. "Looks like I'll have to skip the anal, get right to the main course" Elijah said as he climbed on top of her.

Elena couldn't believe that she was getting wet from this, it was almost rape. But he did warn her after all. Elijah gave her no time as he thrusted into her sopping wet pussy. Stefan and Matt were of average size, so this was a whole new feeling for her. Her walls stretched around him as she tried to accommodate his definitely above average size. There was pain, but also a hint of pleasure.

Elena cried out, but Elijah didn't let this deter him as he thrusted in and out of her at a fast pace. "If you had listened to me you would have been more prepared for my cock" Elijah scolded. Elena tried to not find pleasure from this, tried to insist that it was wrong, but deep down a part of her loved the rape feeling and was getting wetter by the second. "You like this little one, you love that I'm forcing you" Elijah said huskily.

Elena couldn't answer him since she was succumbing to the pleasure. What they didn't realize was that they created something that day, something so strong that it could survive even death.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, sadly!**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 1**

Four months had passed since that day, in which Elena told no one about it. It was one of those secrets she would be taking to the grave. Nobody knew what had happened and Elijah had gave nothing away, much to her relief. He pretended that they were just allies, which they were, and that they had only talked. Tonight was Senior Prank night, but she wasn't really feeling it. After everything that had happened it kind of seemed stupid to her, but there was also something else.

She had been feeling sick ever since the sacrifice, which she blamed on that. When she had awoke that morning it was suddenly gone, but replaced with dizziness and frequent urination. Elena knew what the signs meant, any woman would, especially when she noticed that morning she had started developing a little belly. Pregnancy had been her first thought, but the last person she slept with was a vampire.

Vampires couldn't procreate, remembering what Damon told her long ago in that bar in Georgia. But all the signs were there, so denial wasn't going to work. Elena knew she needed to tell someone about this and soon, especially before she couldn't hide it anymore. Elena had put on a slightly bigger shirt to cover the small bump before heading to Bonnie's place. Bonnie was a safe bet at finding out if she was pregnant.

When she arrived there she knocked on the door. Bonnie opened the door, somewhat surprised to see Elena. "Hey Elena, I thought I wouldn't see you until tonight" Bonnie said. "I need your help Bonnie, magical help" Elena said urgently. Bonnie gained a serious look before ushering her friend inside. "What's the matter" Bonnie asked once they were sitting down in the living room. "I think I'm pregnant" Elena said.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow in shock. "Pregnant, you mean with Stefan's baby, but vampires can't procreate" Bonnie said quickly. "It wasn't Stefan" Elena said. "Damon, seriously" Bonnie said with disgust. "Not Damon either" Elena said. Now Bonnie was confused, and rightfully so. "Then who" Bonnie asked. "I slept with Elijah" Elena said, staring at the floor.

Bonnie was shocked speechless for a few minutes. "You slept with a vampire who betrayed us and got you killed" Bonnie said quietly. "Yes, it was before the sacrifice" Elena said. "If you are pregnant, how is it alive" Bonnie questioned. Elena had questioned this herself, coming up with only one plausible answer. "It might be half-vampire since when you kill a vampire with anything but a stake they come back to life" Elena said.

Bonnie's eyes widened at this. "And you came to me for what" Bonnie inquired. "Confirmation, it's still hard to believe" Elena said. "I'll also look into how this is possible" Bonnie said before walking out of the room. A few minutes later she came back with her families grimoire. Bonnie lit a candle with her magic, setting it on the table. "I'll need some of your blood" Bonnie said. Elena grabbed the knife she handed her and slit open her palm, allowing the blood to drip onto a blank piece of paper.

Immediately the wound healed itself, surprising the two girls. "If you are pregnant the kid definitely has some vampire powers" Bonnie said before starting the spell. "So how does this work" Elena asked. The blood on the paper began to move, creating a swirl and weird looking symbol. "Looks like your pregnant, but this symbol is odd, I don't know what it is" Bonnie said.

The symbol intrigued Elena. It was a bunch of lines crossing over each other with three forked ends on each end. Elena took a picture of the symbol with her phone when Bonnie wasn't looking. "I'll look up the symbol too" Bonnie said. Elena nodded, thinking about what was happening. "Elijah is daggered, I doubt he will be brought back anytime soon" Elena said.

"To do that Klaus would have to find out your still alive, which we don't want" Bonnie said, putting a comforting hand on Elena's shoulder. "It'll be okay, do you want to… get rid of it" Bonnie asked softly. "No, I won't" Elena said, standing up. Elena didn't care whose child she was carrying, she was going to be a mother. No one could take this away from her. "I'm four months along, so I should be do in early February" Elena said.

Elena left right after that, wanting to get home and rest for a little bit. When Elena got home she went straight up to her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to her desk to grab her journal, but stopped when she saw something that wasn't there before. It was a necklace on top of a folded sheet of paper. Elena grabbed the paper and began to read it:

 _What you carry is truly special, one of a kind. It is a Mikaelson through and through, strong and a survivor. The child inside you will be strong, able to do things that come from being not just twice blessed, but four times blessed. Wear this necklace as long as you carry the child, it will protect you. Once the child is born pass the necklace onto it, the one it was meant for. Be safe and we shall meet soon._

 _,Freya M._

Elena was confused by this, but slid on the necklace. It felt nice against her skin, like it was meant to be there. It was a good replacement for her other necklace from Stefan, which she had lost. Elena put a hand on her belly, feeling the bump. Suddenly she felt little flutters against her hand. The baby had moved within her, much to her joy. They baby began to poke and nudge all over her belly.

"Someone has a lot of energy, you must get it from your daddy" Elena said softly. At the mention of it's daddy the baby moved around even more. "Why don't we fetch us something to eat, hmm" Elena said before heading to the kitchen. She knew what she wanted right away, chicken curry. It was a good thing that they had made it last night for dinner, so she pulled out the leftovers. Spicey food wasn't recommended for someone who was pregnant, but she'd be damned if she ignored her craving.

Elena waited impatiently as the curry cooked in the microwave. When it dinged she quickly took a bite, not even waiting for it to cool down. Of course it burned her mouth, but it tasted way too good for her to spit it out. It didn't take her long to finish her delicious meal. 'Now how to break the news to everyone else' Elena thought. She couldn't hide it now that she was in her fourth month, so might as well tell people point blank.

Jeremy entered the kitchen, only to groan. "Did you eat all of the curry, there was at least enough left for three people" Jeremy said, frowning. 'Looks like Jeremy is first' Elena thought. "We were hungry" Elena said, confusing her younger brother. "We, there's nobody else here" Jeremy said. "Yes there is, I'm pregnant" Elena said. Right when she said those words Alaric had walked in, only to stop beside Jeremy.

The two men stared at Elena, their mouths agape from surprise. 'Two birds with one stone' Elena thought. "H-how, you've only been with a vampire" Alaric said. Elena was silent for a few minutes, debating on whether or not to tell them who the father is. "The father is Elijah, might as well air it all out now" Elena said simply. "Please tell me there is another Elijah running around, not who I think it is" Alaric asked.

"Sorry Ric" Elena said sheepishly. "I-I don't understand" Jeremy said weakly. "Seriously, it's not exactly rocket science" Elena said incredulously. Jeremy shook his head to get rid of his lingering shock. "I mean I don't understand why you slept with a vampire who let you die" Jeremy said venomously. Elena's features softened at his words. "It was before the sacrifice, when we talked" Elena said.

"This shouldn't be possible, last I checked vampire's can't have kids" Alaric insisted. "I know that, but it's really happening" Elena said. "What happens now, I mean with Stefan and Damon" Alaric asked, secretly worried at how his best friend would react to the news. "I'm starting to accept the fact that Stefan won't be coming back for a long time" Elena said sadly. The search for Stefan was getting them nowhere.

"As for Damon, I don't need to explain myself to him, we aren't and have never dated" Elena said. True Damon and her were getting closer in the past few months, but she was, still is, in a weak state after everything that had happened. The last thing she needed was to be in another relationship. "Some people aren't gonna take this well" Alaric said.

"I don't care, this is my child and they will deal with it" Elena said stubbornly. Jeremy walked over to his sister and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm happy for you Lena" Jeremy said before pulling away. "Thanks Jer" Elena said, tears in her eyes. "Look at that, the hormones are already kicking in" Jeremy teased. This earned him a hit on the arm.

Alaric hugged Elena as well. "If your happy I'm happy, I guess" Alaric said. "Thanks you guys, this means so much to me" Elena said, finally crying. "Gotta love hormones" Jeremy joked.

 **(Night time - Mystic Falls High School)**

The school was filled with high school seniors setting up pranks for the first day of school. Matt Donovan entered a dark classroom, only to stop at the snapping noises. Flipping on the light he saw that it was a bunch of mouse traps and his friends in the room. Everyone stood up, different emotions on their faces. "Oh come on, seriously, do you know how long it took for us to set all this up" Caroline demanded dramatically.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh" Tyler asked Matt. "Clearly" Matt said. "How could you forget,, we've only been waiting for this since like freshman year" Caroline said. "Yeah Matt, if I'm doing this, you're doing this" Elena said jokingly. "I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this" Matt said. "Caroline's making us" Bonnie said in way of explanation. "We're about to be seniors, these are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we don't-" Caroline said, only for Elena to interrupt her.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what is the point of it all" Elena said sarcastically. "You have no right to make fun of me pregnant lady" Caroline accused. Elena had come clean to the group right away that night. But Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, and Jeremy were the only one's who knew who the father is. "Wait a minute, Elena's pregnant" Matt said. "Oh yeah, I didn't get a chance to tell you, I'm four months along" Elena said.

"Which means you will be skinny in time for graduation" Caroline said. "Why am I just finding out about this" Matt demanded. "Because you forgot about senior prank night, she just told us an hour ago" Bonnie said. "Not you, she told you like five hours ago" Caroline accused. "Now the only one who doesn't know is Damon" Bonnie said.

"I'm gonna wait a bit on that one" Elena said, not ready to face Damon's reaction. "The town's population thanks you" Caroline said, half serious. "You're all lame, and I've got ten more classrooms to prank" Tyler said before leaving with a bag. Elena started for the door. "Hey, where are you going" Caroline demanded.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut, I'm making memories" Elena said, grinning with superglue in her hand. "I love you" Caroline said. Elena exited the classroom, passing by Tyler who was talking with some other seniors. Going through a set of double doors she comes face to face with her worst nightmare, Klaus. The smile dropped from her face at the sight of the smirking hybrid.

"There's my girl" Klaus said cheerfully, too cheerfully. "Klaus" Elena said in terror. "You're suppose to be dead, what are we going to do about that" Klaus said. Elena turned to run away, but Klaus grabbed her by the arm in a tight grip, yanking her back. With that they began to speed walk down the halls. "You put a rather large kind in my plans sweetheart, the whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids, I haven't been able to do that" Klaus said angrily.

All Elena could think about was her baby and what Klaus would do to them. "Now my bet is it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing" Klaus said. "If you're going to kill me, just do it" Elena said, not wanting to give anything away on her child. "Not until I know I'm right, but I do have ways of making you suffer" Klaus assured. They entered the school gym to find some seniors setting up pranks.

"Attention seniors, you have officially been busted, prank night is over, head on home" Klaus said in an american accent. The students start to leave, but Klaus stopped Dana and Chad. "You two, I remember you" Klaus said. "I'm sorry, who are you" Dana asked, confused. "Oh don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last we met" Klaus said.

Klaus compelled them, filling anger with fear. "Don't Klaus, you don't have to hurt anybody" Elena pleaded. "Oh come on love, of course I do" Klaus said. "Where's Stefan, what did you do to him" Elena demanded. "Stefan's on a time out" Klaus said simply. The gym doors suddenly opened to reveal Matt and Bonnie. "Ah I was wondering when you would show up, now we can get started" Klaus said.

Klaus ordered the two compelled teens to relax by the bleachers. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive" Klaus said to Bonnie. Bonnie stared down the hybrid with no fear. "That's right, if you want to blame someone, blame me" Bonnie said defiantly. "Oh there's no need for blame love, just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects, and since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix" Klaus said.

A young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes entered the gym with Tyler in her clutches, who was struggling to break free. "Get off of me" Tyler snapped. "Hush now" the blonde ordered calmly. "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah, word of warning… she can be quite mean" Klaus said. "Don't be an ass" Rebekah said before throwing Tyler over to Klaus, who landed at said hybrid's feet. "Leave him alone" Elena yelled.

Klaus grabbed Tyler by the neck and lifted him onto his knees. "I'm going to make this very simple, every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition, it's quite horrible actually" Klaus said. Klaus proceeded to bite into his wrist and feed Tyler his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake… you better hurry" Klaus said. With that he snapped Tyler's neck, dropping him to the floor.

The three teens are shocked by the sight of their dead friend. Matt and Bonnie run over to his body, crouching over him. "He's dead" Matt whispered sadly. "He's not dead, Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire" Elena assured. "And if Bonnie's successful he'll live through his transition, go on then" Klaus said, ushering Bonnie and Matt away. Bonnie was hesitant to leave Elena alone with Klaus, which showed.

"Go and fetch your grimoires, and enchantments and what not, I'll hold onto Elena… for safe keeping" Klaus said, a deadly smirk on his face. Elena nodded for the two to leave, which they did reluctantly. Rebekah studied Elena with disgust. "So this is the latest doppelganger, the original one was much prettier" Rebekah scoffed. "Enough Rebekah, take the wolf boy elsewhere would you" Klaus ordered.

Rebekah grabbed Tyler by his arm and dragged him out of the gym. "Just ignore her, petty little thing" Klaus said. Elena ignored Klaus, making her way over to a crying Dana to comfort the distraught girl. A little bit later Stefan entered the gym with a neutral look on his face. "Stefan" Elena whispered. "Klaus" Stefan said once he was in front of the hybrid, ignoring Elena.

"Come to save your damsel mate" Klaus teased. "I came to ask for your forgiveness, and to pledge my loyalty" Stefan said. "Well you broke that pledge once already" Klaus pointed out. "Elena means nothing to me anymore, and whatever you ask of me… I will do it" Stefan said. "Fair enough, let's drink on it, kill them" Klaus said, gesturing over to Dana and Chad. Stefan became hesitant at this. "What are you waiting for, kill them" Klaus said angrily.

"No, Stefan don't, he's not going to hurt me, he already said-" Elena insisted, only to get slapped back a few feet by Klaus. She landed hard on her back, cutting her face open. This is when Stefan rushed Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus caught him by the neck, a frown of anger on his face. "She means nothing to you, your lies just keep piling up" Klaus accused. "Let her go, I'll do whatever you want, you have my word" Stefan said desperately.

"Your word doesn't mean much, I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this" Klaus said. Elena looked on in horror as Klaus began to compel Stefan. "Stop fighting" Klaus said. "Don't do this, don't do this" Stefan pleaded. "I didn't want to, all I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm going to have to take it" Klaus said. Elena climbed to her feet slowly, resisting the urge to feel her baby bump.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it; you will not run, you will not hide, you will just obey" Klaus compelled. "No, Stefan" Elena said in terror. Klaus released Stefan after that. "Now kill them, ripper" Klaus ordered. Stefan rushed over to Dana and Chad, doing as ordered. "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element, the species has become such a broody lot" Klaus said with a wicked smile.

"No, you did this to him" Elena said. "I invited him to the party love, he's the one dancing on the table" Klaus insisted. Suddenly the gym doors flew open to reveal a pissed off Rebekah, who was making her way over to Elena. "Where is it, where is my necklace" Rebekah demanded once she was within arm distance of Elena. "What are you talking about" Klaus demanded.

"She has my necklace, look" Rebekah said, showing her brother a picture on a cellphone. Klaus took the phone and examined the photo. "Well, well… more lies" Klaus said, staring at Elena. "Where… is it" Rebekah asked in a deathly cold voice. "I don't have it anymore" Elena said. "You're lying" Rebekah screeched, noticing how she had a necklace on. When she went to grab it she was shocked, making her pull back.

"This isn't your necklace" Elena said, pulling it out from under her shirt. Klaus raised an eyebrow at the obvious norse necklace, but didn't say anything. Rebekah went to bite Elena, but was stopped by Klaus. "Knock it off" Klaus yelled at his sister. "Make her tell me where it is, Nik" Rebekah demanded. Klaus turned to Elena.

"Where's the necklace sweetheart, be honest" Klaus asked with a hint of a warning. "I'm telling the truth, Katherine stole it" Elena said. "Katerina, of course, well that's unfortunate, if we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way let's put a clock on it shall we" Klaus said impatiently. Klaus activated the clock, putting twenty minutes up on the board. "Twenty minutes, if Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you to feed again" Klaus said to Stefan. Elena exchanged glances between the two.

"Only this time I want you to feed on Elena, you know you want to" Klaus said. Klaus starts for the gym doors, Rebekah following him. "No one leaves, if she tries to run, fracture her spine" Klaus ordered. With that the two were gone, leaving Stefan and Elena alone.

 **(Sometime later)**

Time was almost up, much to Elena's fear. She had tried to plead with Stefan, insist that he could beat Klaus' compulsion. But Stefan knew he couldn't and had said so. "Elena, you're going to have to run" Stefan insisted. "But Klaus said that if I run-" Elena said, only for Stefan to interrupt. "I know what he said, but if you stay it won't matter, Elena please, there's no other way" Stefan urged.

"There is another way Stefan, it's for you to fight" Elena said, believing in him. The buzzer went off at that moment. "Stefan, I love you, fight Stefan, don't give up" Elena pleaded. "I can't hold it" Stefan said, grunting. Stefan starts for her, but gripped a wall to stop himself. "Elena, run, go" Stefan yelled. Elena knew she had no choice as she spun around and took off. Elena can hear him chasing her, but also trying to stop himself.

When she enters through a door she topples into Klaus, who catches her. "We have got to stop meeting like this" Klaus said. Stefan entered the room, which was the cafeteria, but he drove a stake through his body to stop himself. "Now this is fascinating, I've never seen this before, the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl, why don't you turn it off" Klaus said.

"No" Stefan growled. Klaus made his way over to Stefan. "Come on, your humanity is killing you, all the guilt must be exhausting, turn it off" Klaus said. "No" Stefan yelled. "You're strong" Klaus said. Klaus removed the stake from Stefan's body. "But you're not that strong, turn… it… off" Klaus growled. "NO" Stefan screamed, pushing Klaus.

Klaus pushed Stefan against a wall and held him there. "Turn it off" Klaus roared. Stefan slowly loses all emotion on his face until there is none left. "What did you do" Elena demanded. "I fixed him, but I think a test is in order, don't you" Klaus said, releasing Stefan. Klaus appeared behind Elena. "Ripper, perhaps you'd like a drink… from the doppelganger's neck" Klaus said. Stefan's face changed into that of a vampire before he rushed over to her, intent on drinking from Elena.

But right when he bit into her neck, Klaus and him were launched back by a white wave. The two flew into two different walls. Elena was shocked by the turn of events. But also relieved since her and the baby weren't hurt. It was obvious that she had knocked the two vampires away, but Elena knew immediately that it was her baby trying to protect her. Klaus was the first to recover, speeding over to Elena with a snarl.

"What was that" Klaus demanded. "I don't know" Elena said, choosing to play dumb. "Don't mock me with your lies" Klaus roared. "I really don't know" Elena said hysterically. Klaus knew better than to touch Elena this time, but his eyes widened as he saw the vampire bite on her neck heal close as if she were a vampire. Klaus knew he needed to figure out what was going on and soon.

Suddenly Elena was thrown into darkness.

 **(Sometime later)**

Damon had brought Elena to the Salvatore house after getting her from the hospital. Damon poured two glasses of scotch and held one out to Elena. "I can't" Elena denied, nervous. "Of course you can, there's no one here to say no" Damon insisted. "You don't understand Damon… I-I I'm pregnant" Elena whispered. She didn't realize it would be this hard to tell Damon the news. Damon frowned at her words.

"That's not possible, the last person you slept with was my brother" Damon said. "No he isn't, I slept with Elijah before the sacrifice" Elena said softly. Damon chucked the glasses against a wall, shattering them. Elena jumped at the act. "He's still a vampire" Damon yelled. "Well somehow I'm pregnant with his baby" Elena screamed.

"I can't believe this" Damon muttered, running a hand through his hair. "So that's what happened when I tried to attack you" a voice said. The two turned around to find emotionless Stefan standing in the entryway of the living room. "Elijah of all people, of course you would be a whore like her" Stefan said. Damon had been thinking just that, but he didn't have a chance to say it. "What are you doing here Stefan" Damon demanded.

"Last I checked I live here, Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep an eye on you until he returns" Stefan said, staring at Elena. 'Great, just what I needed' Elena thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything of this.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 2**

Today was going to be a special day. One would think that it was her ultrasound appointment, her first, to see how the baby was doing and seeing the gender. The appointment was scheduled for after school, so Bonnie was going with her since Caroline had cheerleading practice. Elena went downstairs to find Alaric sipping coffee from a mug.

"Good morning" Elena greeted. Alaric was obviously hungover since he didn't answer.

(An hour or so later)

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie stood in front of Mystic Falls High School, staring. "Here we are, senior year" Caroline said. "Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering" Bonnie asked. "Ok, so prank night was a bust, but we were accepting it, and we are moving on" Caroline said, moving in front of her friends. Elena was wearing a shirt that showed off her belly, which reminded her that she would need to buy maternity clothes sometime.

"You're right, I mean why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience" Bonnie said. "Yes, and why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day" Caroline said. "Today's our anniversary, I met Stefan on the first day of school last year" Elena said.

Elena glanced down at her pregnant belly with a sigh. "And now he's emotionless while I'm pregnant with a baby that shouldn't exist from a one night stand from a vampire that is related to the person who killed me" Elena said. "Yeah, you win" Caroline said. "Let's hope your kid doesn't turn out like it's paternal family… are you sure you want to be here" Bonnie asked. "I have to be here, I have to put it behind me, new year, new life" Elena said.

"Definitely new life" Caroline said, glancing at Elena's belly. "Which reminds me, after my appointment I need to go clothes shopping since my clothes no longer fit" Elena said. "I should be done with practice by then, so I'll meet you guys at the maternity clothes store" Caroline said. "That reminds me, the bonfire tonight might be a no go for me since I'm carrying precious cargo" Elena said as they walked through the halls.

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But you have to go, it's our first spirit squad event and it sets the bar for the whole year" Caroline said dramatically. "I have more important things to worry about" Elena said. Bonnie had walked off to get some stuff from her locker, so it was just those two together. "Promise you will at least try to come tonight" Caroline begged.

"Fine, but I'm not making any promises" Elena said. Caroline cheered, jumping up and down. "Don't get too excited, I didn't fully agree" Elena said. "You said you would think about it though, which is basically a yes" Caroline said. Suddenly Tyler appeared out of nowhere, kissing Caroline full on. Elena spotted blood on his shirt. "Is that blood" Elena asked.

Caroline looked down to see the blood stain as well. "Oh my God" Caroline said before ushering Tyler into the girl's restroom. Elena was right behind them and made sure there was no one else in the bathroom. "Vampire 101… don't wear your breakfast to school" Caroline scolded. "Chill out, it was just a blood bag" Tyler said.

"From where" Caroline demanded. "Rebekah hooked me up" Tyler said simply. "Rebekah, and what are you even talking to her for" Caroline asked, getting angry. "Klaus told her to keep a watch on me, protect his new asset" Tyler said in amusement. "His what, why are you amused by this" Caroline demanded. "I'm his first successful hybrid Caroline, don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome" Tyler asked.

"Oh wow, I cannot believe you just said that" Caroline said. "So I'm going to go" Elena said, seeing that things were about to get ugly. With that Elena exited the bathroom only to bump into Stefan. "Hello Elena" Stefan greeted. "What are you doing here" Elena demanded. "What do you mean, I'm going back to school, Go Timberwolves" Stefan said in a mocking tone. "What, why" Elena asked in an incredulous tone.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you, I'm just doing what I'm told" Stefan said. Elena did not want to deal with Stefan at the moment. "I'm going to be late for class" Elena muttered. She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Oh, class is this way" Stefan said.

"Let go of me, Stefan" Elena said. "Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time, no, I don't have a choice in the matter, and neither do you" Stefan said somewhat angrily. "I said let go of me" Elena said more forcefully. Suddenly Stefan ripped his hand off of her, which was covered in third degree burns. Of course it healed right away, but still a warning was a warning. "You would think you would learn not to touch me like that" Elena said.

Before Stefan could reply Alaric walked up to the group. Stefan pushed Alaric against the lockers. "You may be able to defend yourself now, but he can't" Stefan said cockily. Out of nowhere Stefan fell to the ground, holding his head in pain. "What's going on" Alaric asked, confused and shocked. "It's the baby, it's a witch" Elena said. "Well make it stop before someone sees" Alaric said. "I'm not the one doing it" Elena said hysterically.

Stefan was finally released from the spell placed on him. Stefan climbed to his feet, out of breath. "I will see you both in history" Stefan said before storming off. Alaric turned on Elena. "Thanks for saving me, but you can't just do magic out in the open" Alaric said. "The baby is doing it, it only does magic if me or someone I care about is in trouble" Elena said. "How does the kid even have magic, you don't come from a line of witches, do you" Alaric inquired.

"No I don't, it must come from Elijah's side of the family, it would make sense after all since he is the only option" Elena said. "Just great, you're carrying a witch-vampire hybrid" Alaric mumbled. This scared Elena deep down. "What is Stefan doing here anyway" Alaric demanded. "Klaus compelled him to watch over me, apparently I'm one of Klaus' assets now that my blood is the only way he can create a hybrid" Elena said.

"Now he's a bodyguard" Alaric said in disbelief. "I don't know what he is, but he is definitely not Stefan" Elena said. The school bell rang, which meant first period had begun. "Look, his being here is not good for any of us, we have to do something" Elena said. "Not we, you were vulnerable before, with you being pregnant it makes you even more vulnerable" Alaric said. "Yet I'm able to fend people off now" Elena said.

"That isn't you, it's the kid inside you" Alaric said. The two entered Alaric's classroom, so the conversation ended for the moment. Elena sat down in between Caroline and a random student. Stefan entered the classroom and stopped in front of the guy. "You're in my seat" Stefan said. The guy moved, allowing Stefan to sit down next to Elena. He offered her a smile, which she didn't return.

"Welcome back Seniors, let's turn our brains back on starting with this country's original founders… Native Americans" Alaric announced. Rebekah entered the classroom in all her original glory. "What about the vikings" Rebekah asked as she sat down in the front row. "There's no evidence that viking explorers actually settled in the United States, who are you" Alaric said. "My name's Rebekah, I'm new and history's my favorite subject" Rebekah said cheekily.

(Sometime later)

Once the school day was over Elena was excited. She was getting a ride from Bonnie to the hospital for her ultrasound. "So what do you think it's gonna be" Bonnie asked. They were in her car on the way to the hospital. Everyone had stared at her small baby bump throughout the day. Nasty rumors began to circulate, which depressed her slightly. But her friends stood by her side and defended her.

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy" Elena said. Once they arrived at the hospital they got called in to a hospital room where the ultrasound machine was already set up. Elena was immediately filled with nerves. Her doctor for the entire pregnancy, Dr. Regina Forbes, came in. "Good evening Elena, Bonnie" greeted. "Hi " Elena said, while Bonnie waved.

Regina had some distaste in her eyes since it was a founding family member that was pregnant of all teenagers. But of course she didn't voice it to her face, which everyone was doing. "Why don't we take a look at your baby, see how things are doing" said. Elena climbed onto the inclined table and lifted up her shirt to reveal her baby bump. "You should have come in sooner to get checked out when the symptoms showed up" scolded.

Bonnie stood next to Elena, offering support. spread a cold gel over her belly with a stick thing that was connected to the ultrasound machine. A picture of the baby appeared on the screen. "There's your baby" said. The baby was moving its little arms and legs. "You have an active little one in here, that's good" said. Elena couldn't believe it, she was seeing her baby for the first time.

It made it more real for her. Bonnie and Elena had tears in their eyes at the sight of the child. "Do you wish to know the gender" asked. "Yes please" Elena said. "Let's see if your little one wants to cooperate" said. She moved the wand thing around for a little bit before speaking. "It looks like your having a little boy, congratulations" said. Elena was so happy that tears began to stream down her face.

She was having a boy, a baby boy. "Oh yeah, it is definitely a boy, he's giving me a full view" said. This made Elena laugh, along with Bonnie. "Do you want pictures" asked. Elena nodded in the affirmative. printed off a bunch of copies, especially since everyone wanted one. Elena cleaned herself off before putting the photos in her purse.

Bonnie had one in her purse. "Thank you " Elena said before leaving with her friend. Now they were on their way to meet Caroline at the maternity shop, which is where every pregnant woman in Mystic Falls shops. When they reached the shop Caroline was waiting for them, an excited smile on her face. When they exited the car the blonde tried not to demand to know what the gender of the baby is.

"I'm having a boy" Elena said as she handed Caroline an ultrasound picture. Caroline squealed and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you, oh my god he is so cute" Caroline gushed over the picture. "Have you seen his daddy, he is the epitome of perfection" Elena said. "This boy will definitely be a heartbreaker if he gets his daddies looks" Caroline said. "I have to agree on that one" Bonnie said reluctantly.

"Enough talk about the father of my child, let's get me some clothes" Elena said. During their shopping the three talked about how the babies room would be decorated. "Jeremy plans on moving into our parents old room so that I won't be too far away from the baby" Elena said. Cleaning out their parents room would be hard, but it needed to be done. In face Alaric and Jeremy had already started cleaning the room, moving stuff into the basement.

"Do you have any ideas on what you want the room to look like" Caroline asked. "I actually already picked out an idea for either a boy or girl, just to be prepared" Elena said, pulling out her cellphone. She showed her friends a picture of the future nursery. The two cooed at the sight. "Have you picked out any names yet" Bonnie asked once the picture was put away. "No, nothing sounds good" Elena said. "Why don't you name him Grayson" Caroline suggested.

"I've been thinking about it, but I'm not fully sold on the idea, maybe it could be his middle name" Elena said. With that Elena finished her shopping and went home. When she got there she saw Alaric and Jeremy carrying stuff into her parents old room. "We're almost done moving me" Jeremy said. "Damn, how'd you do that" Elena asked. That's when Damon entered the hallway with his cocky smirk. "They had a little help" Damon said.

"Once your done that will be it for a week, in which I need to have the babies room painted" Elena said. "Will do it, when is the baby stuff arriving" Jeremy asked. Elena had ordered all the things she would need, like the furniture, from online. "In a few weeks now that I've just ordered everything" Elena said. "So what color are we doing, green or purple" Jeremy asked excitedly. "It's a boy, so green" Elena said.

Damon frowned at this. "I was at least hoping you would have a girl, but no, you just had to be giving birth to a mini-Elijah" Damon muttered. "I can't choose the gender Damon" Elena said. Damon went to retort, but a slap on the back from Alaric warned him not to. "So I heard your carrying a little witch in the making" Damon teased. "Yes I am, but he's also a vampire" Elena said. "Good for you" Damon said.

(Sometime later)

The Mystic Falls gang consisting of Elena, Alaric, Damon, and Caroline were in Alaric's classroom. They were discussing the plan to capture Stefan to lock him up. "I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire, then when he's distracted" Elena began, which Alaric finished. "I'll shoot him" Alaric said. "Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something" Damon asked. "I agree with Damon on this, which is rare, you're pregnant Elena" Caroline said.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this, I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her, and my baby will keep me safe" Elena said. Caroline was still reluctant with the idea. "Caroline, are you covered" Elena asked. "Yes, I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready" Caroline said. "We're forgetting a key player here, Rebekah, wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow" Damon said. "Which is why it's your job to keep her away" Elena said.

"How, she's an original, last time I checked we're out of daggers" Damon said. "So then preoccupy her with your charm" Elena said sarcastically. "Might have better luck finding the dagger" Alaric muttered. "Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day" Damon asked. "Doubtful" Alaric said with a glare. Tyler entered the room at that moment.

"Sorry I'm late, what's going on" Tyler asked. "We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply, enough to keep Stefan down for a while" Elena said. Tyler frowned at her words. "You can't do that to Stefan" Tyler said. "Why not" Caroline demanded. "Trust me Tyler, it's in his best interest" Elena reasoned. "Yeah, it's not in Klaus'" Tyler said.

"But Klaus is the bad guy Tyler, you know, why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion" Caroline said angrily. That's when Damon gained a look of realization. "Uh oh" Damon said. "What" Alaric asked, confused. "Klaus made me who I am, I owe him everything Caroline" Tyler reasoned. "Oh boy" Damon said.

"Ok, can we cool it on the commentary please" Caroline snapped, shooting Damon a glare. "What is going on" Elena asked. Damon grabbed a vervain dart discreetly. "I'm just going to go" Tyler said, starting for the door. Before he could reach it Damon vamp sped over to him, sticking the vervain dart in his neck. Tyler collapsed to the ground. "What are you doing" Caroline yelled. "He's been sired" Damon said in way of an explanation.

"What" Alaric said. "Sired, he feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him" Damon said. "Loyal how" Elena asked, worried for her child. "He'll seek acceptance from his master, it's really rare, but maybe not so much in hybrids" Damon said. Elena knew right away that Tyler could never know who the father of her child is. "So how do I fix him" Caroline inquired.

"Get a new boyfriend" Damon said simply.

(Who knows how long has passed)

Elena walked over to Stefan and Rebekah, who were talking near the beer keg. She knew she couldn't drink since she was pregnant, so she had brought a bunch of orange juice in water bottles. For some reason she was craving it like nobody's business. Of course this made her pee a lot. "Elena, hi, what are you doing" Stefan asked. "Nothing, just walking around, trying to have fun" Elena said.

"Pregnant and drinking, you'll be the perfect mother" Rebekah said coldly. "I'll have you know that I'm only drinking orange juice that I brought with me" Elena spat. "Still, coming here might not be good for you" Rebekah said. "I would rather be at home, but Caroline insisted on me coming" Elena said sweetly. "A push over, your child will be a monster" Rebekah said. "Look who's talking" Elena snorted.

Rebekah grew angry at this. "Now I'm gonna go and have some fun, it's real boring over here" Elena said before walking off.

(A few hours later)

Elena had drank ten water bottles of orange juice and was still thirsty. Was it possible to get drunk on orange juice because she was getting dizzy and less caring about what happened to her. Elena was lying on the bleachers when Stefan arrived. "I use to know every constellation, how did I forget them all" Elena wondered. "You're tired, you need to go home" Stefan said.

Elena climbed to her feet. "Fine, uuh, let me find my car" Elena said. Stefan appeared next to her. "You're joking, right" Stefan said. "Uh oh, it's the fun police, I thought ripper Stefan was the life of the party" Elena mocked. "Well all right, I'm driving you home, come on" Stefan said before making his way down the bleachers. Elena climbed higher up on the ramp, taking her further away from the ground.

Stefan sighed in exasperation. "What are you, five, get down" Stefan said. "What are you afraid I'm going to-" Elena said, stopping when she almost fell off the ramp. "Oh ha, that was close, Klaus would not be happy with you" Elena said, climbing over the railing to be on the edge. "Neither would Elijah if he were undaggered" Stefan called. Elena gained a frown at his words. "You're hilarious" Stefan said.

"Look Stefan, no hands" Elena said, releasing the railing. Stefan lost his amused look at this action. As she's laughing she falls, only for Stefan to catch her before she hits the ground. "I knew you'd catch me" Elena whispered. Stefan released her, in which Alaric arrived and shot him with a vervain dart. Stefan fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You ok" Alaric asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Elena said. "Why don't you look sober" Alaric asked. "That I don't know, maybe it was the orange juice" Elena said in confusion. Alaric was confused as well. "The plan worked, that's all that matters, let's just get him out of here" Elena said. With that they made their way to Alaric's car, throwing Stefan in the trunk. Elena climbed into the passenger seat, not noticing ghost Vicki smoking a joint from a few feet away.

Vicki dropped the joint onto the gas she had poured, which created a fire that made it's way towards the car. Alaric's car caught fire, so he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Elena, open the door" Alaric yelled. Elena does, but the door won't open. "I can't, it won't open" Elena said frantically. Vicki appeared in the car next to her,

"I'm sorry Elena" Vicki said, even though she can't hear her. Soon enough the car is filled with smoke, the fire almost engulfing the car. Elena had climbed into the back with Stefan. 'Now would be a good time to save our lives little one' Elena thought. As if he heard her the trunk flies across the parking lot, giving them an escape route. Alaric immediately helps her out of the car.

"Hurry up before it blows" Alaric said. Elena grabbed Stefan, who rushes her away from the car right before it explodes. Elena had a cut on her cheek, but it healed in under a few seconds. "My babies a life saver" Elena said, slightly proud. "Wouldn't have to be if you didn't throw yourself into danger headfirst" Alaric mumbled under his breath. "This one was not my fault" Elena defended.


End file.
